


2048

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	2048

Red

Red

Red

And an irritating absence of pain

A pathetic trickle and you curse your liver for working a little too well -

You want to drown in it.

 

Another year come and gone, and you still don't know why you're still here.

 

I think they call these the January blues,

These fever dreams of terminal sadness;

They smell like rust and smoke,

Salt and bitterness.


End file.
